A KakaSaku Manifesto
by loverofallthingschocolate
Summary: Why KakaSaku will happen and how canon pairings such as NaruSaku and SasuSaku will never come to be. Read it, if you dare.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I recently read a lot of manifestos about how certain pairings (i.e. NaruSaku and SasuSaku) are meant to be.**** However, as I googled Naruto Fandom online at about midnight last night, I realized that my favorite pairing, KakaSaku had no paper with ****written about it. Sure, people said they liked the risqué or hotness of it—but that's not going to convince hardcore Naruto fans. Hardcore Naruto fans want facts.**

**Therefore, I had an ****epiphany****—I would show why I love (and believe) KakaSaku to be a great and possible pairing. So, I'm going write ****arguments**** for KakaSaku and reviewers can contribute with pro or con KakaSaku points. Heck, if you can put up ****a**** valid point for DeiSaku, I'll post it in a chapter and respond. Or, you can respond to another reviewers comment.**

**No, this isn't a forum—no more than those "Ask so and so fictions". Naruto is fiction—therefore writing about Naruto is fiction.**

**However, this is a debate—and the best argued pairing wins.**

**Let the blood bath begin.**

**Disclaimer: I don'****t own ****Naruto;**** if I did Kakshi Gaiden would already be in anime.**

We all have are favorite pairings—either because we think they will end up together or they just _fit._ Either way, everyone is entitled to their opinion—and I have mine. I have to admit, at the beginning of my Naruto obsession, I was a hardcore NaruSaku pairing—but then I began to see SasuSaku as a more likely ending. However, I began to question if the beloved creator of our ninja show would go with something that seemed so _obvious_.

Really, how would authors—or artists—ever profit if the ending always was the way that seemed most likely. **Creative ****people like to break the m****old—they don't like to follow the crowd. SasuSaku and NaruSaku _is_ the crowd.**

Sure, you may argue that Masashi Kishimoto would go with popular pairings to maintain high audience rating and keep up production.

However, this isn't true—it's the polar opposite. **Would hardcore Naruto fans—aka the ones who actually spend money on Naruto—stop watching it because a pairing came up that they didn't like? NO! **

**If a pairing like KakaSaku would appear…ratings would spike! People would be dying to see what happened.**

Proof:

People didn't want Sasuke to leave. But when he did, did the ratings plummet?

Did people stop reading the manga because they thought Gaara had died?

Do people not want to see the Naruto Shippuuden Movie because it appears as if Naruto will die?

**No, it caused drama—and whether we like to admit it, we like drama.**

This truth applies to a lot of arguments that the KakaSaku haters of the world use:

-Kakashi is fourteen years older!

-She's too young!

-He has no emotions!

-Their personalities would clash—it would be fighting!

-The only type of story with KakaSaku is smutty!

You get the picture. The point is, this will cause drama—**but drama sells!**

**Furthermore, everyone likes smut—don't deny that you do. Whether we will admit to it or not, we all find ourselves reading it. **

On the same note, Naruto is already a perverted show! Naruto's Sexy Jutsu? Yeah, _real _child-friendly. Teenagers and adults are the primary audience—and they like a little bit of naughty mixed into the awesome animation and action.

**Also, Kakashi ****emotions. He's scarred because of his past—if you don't believe me read Kakashi Gaiden. **

In reality, a KakaSaku relationship would be perfectly fitting. Sakura is a medic—she thrives on healing. Out of anybody in the show, Kakashi is hurting the most. No, it's not Sasuke—he's just bitter. Sasuke is like brittle, barren soil. Flowers—"sakuras"—don't thrive in that environment. Sasuke cares more about avenging than love. No, Naruto isn't hurting the most either—sure he was shunned, but that's nothing compared to what Kakashi went through.

Sasuke lost people and it wasn't his fault. He blames his brother. Naruto had no body, but he didn't feel loss. He may have been hurting—but he is getting fixed. The villagers are warming up to him—he has friends. He will heal.

Kakashi has guilt. He blames himself. He lost everybody. He was shamed by his father. He is Naruto and Sasuke's angst wrapped all up in one.

However, Kakashi has emotions. Why else would be stand in front of the memorial stone everyday if he didn't? He is fixable—unconditional love and support can fix him.

And Sakura is a passionate person.

**No for the fun part:**

Now that my rambling is over, I'm going to give you a straight list of arguments without my psycho-analysis.

**Kakashi is like Sasuke. Rin is like Sakura. Kakashi and Rin were hinted to have a relationship. Wouldn't it make sense for KakaSaku, then? **

**Watch the first Naruto opening on youtube and pause at 00:55. Kakashi saves Sakura—he was focused on her. Hint. Was our de****ar japanese creator hinting at something?**

**Watch on youtube, KakaSaku PROOF; it's self-explanatory.**

**On the rooftop, Kakashi saves and comforts Sakura—he wouldn't have done that for Naruto or Sasuke (the comforting part). She's special to him.**

**At the chuunin exams, Kakashi appears in front of Sakura—he was watching her. Did he go after Sasuke or bother to check on the unconscious Naruto? No.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I've just received a review that exclaimed that I had broken the rules by not having "fiction". Though I did explain why it is fiction (she would have known this if she read the author's note). However, since it displeased her, I've decided that I'll remedy the situation. I'm not removing my posting. However, I'll add a fictional piece that goes hand in hand with the manifesto for each chapter.

If you think my manifesto is wrong and not fictional—just think of it as a really long authors note.

So, I'll start my first one-shot. However, I should have been clearer. If you wish to flame or report me, do it with tact. Then I won't care. And don't accuse me of not reading the rules—I always read rules. I'm anal about that.

End rant part 2.

#1-Savoir

Sakura lay on her soft pink bed, her viridian eyes boring holes into her white ceiling. Clutching the picture frame tighter in her hand, she looked at the object of her anger.

He always was like that—cold and insensitive. She loved him—really loved him. And he left her crying on a bench. And the worst part—because of him—Naruto left to get stronger. Sasuke not only took her heart, he took her best friend.

Closing her eyes and urging herself to relax, a thirteen year-old Haruno Sakura, left her thoughts drift to more pleasant memories.

Now that Naruto and Sasuke were gone, only she and Kakashi were left. They would train together—or rather she would help him do his pushups as he asked questions about her training with the hokage.

Clutching the picture frame tighter to her chest, she remembers telling Kakashi-sensei about being harassed everyday on her walk home by civilian ruffians.

She could have dealt with them, of course, had she not been completely exhausted from her training.

She remembers Kakashi stop his exercise. She remembers getting off his back and him telling her that he would walk her home from now on.

Opening her eyes, Sakura realized it was time to get up. She had to finish getting ready for training. After that, she had her shift at the hospital.

Heading out the door, bagel in hand, Sakura smiles slightly when she sees Kakashi strolling lazily toward her. Apparently, the idea of her being alone in the early morning and late evening bothered the normally stoic man.

Stopping so they could walk side by side, Sakura realized that even though she lost her best friend and the boy she loved, she still had Kakashi. And who said your savior can't be your caring—albeit perverted—sensei and friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Those are just the tip of the ice berg! Have any opinions? Send a review!

**Note: To the readers of my story CTL, I will update tomorrow—I just couldn't let myself pass up the opportunity to spread the reality of KakaSaku to the world! **

**Thanks to everyone who read this—I look forward to your comments. Flames are welcome. Tell me I suck (but at least tell me why).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back with the next chapter of my KakaSaku manifesto! I'd like to thank all of the great reviewers who gave me awesome ideas for this chapter.**

**I'm going to give their ideas and my commentary.**

**_Chapter 2: Further Proof_**

**__**

Last chapter I only hit the tip of the iceberg. The reviews and further proof that I completely forgot is testimony in itself. 

The point of my ramble? The KakaSaku pairing _is_ possible--the evidence is inumerable! 

Example: 

Just like Roguey-beaR pointed out, **even in the movies Kakashi and Sakura are together. **

In the third movie, Sakura checks on Kakashi first--when he opens his eye, he sees _her._ Even in his weakened state, a simple comment from her brings a smile to his face (or at least a crinkle to his eye...). 

Also, in the third movie, when the caravan was attacked Kakashi rushed over to check on Sakura and back her up even though she coluld handle herself--after all, she had begun her training with Tsunade. 

Over-protection is a sign of worry, which is a sign of care. Yes, some may argue, that she is Kakashi's student--of course he would care. 

True. But so is Naruto. And Kakashi didn't even look his direction. 

If you don't believe me, youtube has the third movie--watch it and see for yourself. 

Furthermore, penginyasha points out another hint that was given in the manga: **"there is a point where Kashi-kun is telling Sakura to not take the soldier pills, she takes them, and runs off. He stares at her (and her behind) as she runs off. Then Temari thinks to herself, 'Some people would consider that sexual harrasment'."**

This statement is self-explanatory. Sure the line is humorous, but our beloved anime-ist has a reason behind everything that is said and thought. 

**He was forshadowing...**

That one statement backs up the previous proof that Kakashi sees Sakura in a new light (see KakaSaku PROOF on youtube). 

--If you want to read Naruto Manga without downloading or signing up for anything, go to 

Naruto Manga Returns. (Just google it.) 

Mokana-chan also had some great insight that supports my previous claim that Kakashi sees Sakura in a new light. 

**Kakashi thinks that Sakura will surpass Tsunade.**

He used to see Sakura as foolish--always thinking about Sasuke--but now he sees how powerful she can become. And for a guy like Kakashi, the idea of a challange probably turns him on. Besides, what's better than a beautiful, strong Kunoichi with a wonderful heart who has gone through the loss of teammates just like he? 

Mokana-chan also brings up another great point: **Women like mature men.**

Sakura is very mature for her age--and, as seen with Naruto, she doesn't handle _in_maturity very well. 

And, no, Sasuke isn't mature--at least, not emotionally. And that's what Sakura needs the most. Sasuke's a timebomb waiting to go off. 

But Kakashi is mature--he is emotionally strong and sensitive at the same time. He understands loss, but he copes. 

Naruto and Sasuke have problems with that. 

Need more proof? 

Fudgemuffins brought up more facts to solidify my point about the creator of Naruto and how it seems quite likely that the KakaSaku route would be a likely one to take: 

**Anyway, back on the topic, I think that in most anime/manga you find that there's always two characters who are ages apart or teacher and student, it's not uncommon. In some ways it's probably the most common form of romantisism because it stems from admiration and who the hell wouldn't admire the copy ninja. I wouldn't be entirely surprised if they ended up together or had some form of an intimate relationship (SMUT ROX!) because throughout the series Masashi Kishimoto has toed the line between new ideas and perversity. I may be just imagining it but that Zabuza and Haku instance was a bit odd and some prudes kept calling it pedophilia but damn it, it worked! **

True. Very, very true. The whole Haku thing wa extremely odd--but he did it didn't he? Alot of people probably complained but he ignored it and did what he thought was best--and it worked. He can make any pairing work, but based on precedence he likes the less common--and more interesting--ones. 

Before I end this rambling piece of work, I have to add the two-cents of my wonderful friend, moodiful819. 

Moodi-chan makes a great point. **Kakashi has the patience of a saint.**

Sakura, as everyone well knows, has a short and nasty temper. Only with Kakashi--a man who can wait around for hours and take being yelled at with out getting upset...or worse, lashing back--could a relationship work. 

I'd one again like to thank everyone who reviewed--it really means alot to me. 

My next one-shot, based of the theme of 'patience': 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_#2 Saint_

Kakashi vaguely watched the young kunoichi as she continued her rant. 

Flip. 

Flip. 

Flip. 

Huffing, Sakura glared at him--hands on hips--as she stomped her foot childishly. 

"Do you have to read that stupid book--is it really more important than me?" 

Looking at his wife-to-be, Kakashi's eyes--yes, _eyes_--softened. 

Opening up his arms in a beckoning gesture, the viridian eyed woman rushed into his embrace as the tears spilled. 

He knew it would come to this. On these days, she would come home angry and then yell for a good half hour about nothing, just to let of steam. 

Then, the question, "Don't you love me?". 

Immediantly following, the tears of guilt would come, and she would spend the rest of the night assuring her love for him. 

Rubbing soothing circles on her back, he briefly wondered if "that time of the month" was to test his patience or prove it. 

Luckily for Sakura, he had the patience of a saint--otherwise, how would they ever survive marriage, let alone a family! 

One emotionally unstable person was enough in a household. 

Idlely, Kakashi wondered if they would have children. And if so, Kakashi wondered how he would handle it if he was blessed--or was it cursed?--with a daughter. 

It was then, Kakashi decided, that the apartment would need insurance. At least then, their home would be covered from the inevitable damage. 


End file.
